A Powerfull Weapon
by Sarah McLearing
Summary: Just a random OneShot, Severus thinks Bellatrix isn't worthy to help the Dark Lord, untill he finds out she's truly a Powerfull Weapon...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and do not have the intent to make any money out of these stories. Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J.K. Rowling, I just write fan fiction.

**A Powerfull Weapon.**

"When I look into her eyes, I can see the madness hiding in their depths. Why do you insist on keeping her by your side?" The words were spoken rather harsh, but the other man in the room couldn't miss the curious tone in them. Rodolphus however, made a light gesture with his hands, almost as though he was planning to dismiss the question without thinking about it. After a moment he seemed to rethink his previous thoughts and decided to answer the dark haired man in front of him. "When channelled, even madness is a weapon that shouldn't be underestimated," he said calmy, but something in his eyes predicted pain, for so many people.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Madness isn't a weapon, it's a labile state of mind!" A sneer was planted firmly on his dace, but Rodolphus didn't seem to be impressed. "But it isn't Severus, it really isn't," the other man said, looking down at the potions master. A light smile crossed his face and without hesitation he muttered: "Why don't you go and see for yourself, just what channelled madness can accomplish?"

Severus' eyes widened, he had to be kidding. "Don't look so shocked, my dear potion master. Go and see for yourself, Bella is in the salon." Rodolphus downed his drink in one gulp and Severus realize that he wasn't kidding at all. "Maybe, I will," Snape muttered as Rodolphus got up to get another drink. "You do that, slimy monstrous git," Rodolphus hooted, his glass firmly pressed against his nose. Severus choose to ignore his intoxicated 'friend' and walked out of the door.

"Well, well Severus! I didn't think I'd be saying this, but your words were worth their time, for a change!" The words were spoken as soon as Severus entered the dark and dusty room, almost as if she had been waiting for him to pay her a visit. "Tell me Severus, why did you save the boy?" It wasn't a question and Severus Snape realized this, so he didn't bother to answer.

"You should've let him die. The boy isn't worth a knut in an owls beak." The darkhaired woman whispered as her arm found his way around his neck. "You didn't need to save him you know," she muttered in his ear and Severus slowly raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how would you've suggested I could've done that? If I recall correctly I made an unbreakable vow." The words were spoken as though no one was allowed to hear them, but the woman with the brown eyes heard them.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter anymore." The words were mocking her earlier statement, but she didn't seem to notice that fact. Her lips touched his cheek so soft that Severus wasn't sure it was true. "Just forget about the boy, he means nothing." As Bellatrix spoke, her lips seemed to graze Severus' jaw line and a tingly feeling crossed his skin. "He won't survive in the world the Dark Lord is creating." The words hug between then and by now Severus was looking at the woman, who's eyes scared him enough to not cross her.

"Time will tell that," he said after a moment of silence and a smile crossed the woman's feature's. "It will," she muttered and pressed her lips on his, just to make sure he wouldn't say another word. Just to say goodbye to him in her own way. Her lips left his, only to soon and Severus Snape blinked a couple of times, as though something had happened he couldn't understand.

"Whatever the future brings, you won't be seeing it. I'll be at the Dark Lord his side and you can't, won't take my place. Rodolphus warned me about you and I'll stop you before you even get started." The woman spat the words as though their were poison, the insanity very clear visible on her face. Severus stumbled back, his hands placed over a wound in his abdomen. Bellatrix still clutched the bloody knife in her hand, but Severus hadn't seen it before. "I care for you, but I'll protect myself and my position. When compared to my life, yours isn't worth anything! Bye Severus."

A small smile crossed Severus' face, even though the pain was souring through his body. Rodulphus had been right, she'd make a powerful weapon. If he'd just realized that before the 'weapon' was send after him,…


End file.
